Program
Program is an emitter type quirk that allows the user to give objects and substances commands by applying a piece of paper with an program and/or blue print written on it to the target object. It is related to the Art Animation quirk of Bernardt Deichsel. Strenghts The user can animate any non-living thing/substance by only attaching a paper sheet with the information about the commands to the object/substance. The command's complexity is limited by the amount of detail put into it. Drawing a form on the sheet can force a substance to take said form. Objects will alter themselves to abide to commands (a mug will break itself apart and reasamble to fit the user's command). Their energy is absorbed from the air around them, allowing them to remain active indefinitly. The user can de-and reactivate animations in a 25m radius at will, allowing them to regain their capacity. Harmed creations can fix themselves if they are programed to do so. Weaknessess The user is limited to animate about 2,5m³ (supposedly about 90 ft³) of matter. The command must be written with the user's blood. The substance/ objects physical properties won't change (wool is soft, glass is fragile), though the forces holding objects/substances together allows even liquid to act solidly at times. The time to animate something depends on it's properties, liquids and sand form in less than a second, however they collaps imediately if the piece of paper is removed. Rocks, metals and concrete can take up to 20 seconds to form, though they are like statues then the piece of paper is removed. The paper sheet is the animation's heart, destroying it (for example with water or by cutting it appart) will immediately deactivate the animation. Said paper sheet must be outside of any armor as the blood on it is the part that absorbs energy from the air, however temporary armor alike an visor could still be used. Comparison Compared to Art Animation: Can create less mass (Art Animation allows to animate four things from gigantic paper sheets while Program uses paper sheets to animate a bunch of minions, more minions come with antiproportional size decrease (hundreds of grass hoppers, a bunch of humanoids or a giant and anything inbetween is the cap.). Thus the quirk prefers quantity over quality as AA also causes any of the creation's gear to be made of the real deal (iron, steel) and AA is far more destructible. Another pro for Program is that it does not cause the user to loose his conscioussness and placing traps is less punishing, even though telepathicly controlling ones creations is very advantageous aswell. Usage Landsknecht: '''An animation deeply inspired by the user's grand father's creations. It's pike is either an seperate object or grown to the Landsknechts hand. '''Cricket: '''Alone, they distract. Together, they are legion, they are a plague. Reaching the latter state is very time consuming. They are very good for intel aswell. '''War Sphere: '''A sphere that can unfold into a mechanical soldier, it is very mobile. '''Spear Man: Automatons with spears they can throw up to 25m (75ft) away. Colossus: A massive mechanical looking giant. It uses an body made of hollow hexagonal shapes allowing for maximum size while maintaining a decent stability. It uses the user's entire capacity. '''Dead End: '''The user places a paper sheet on a wall, causing it to extend, possibly closing of an entire hallway. '''Hedgehog: '''A trap that, if activated, rapidly extends spikes out of the ground, possibly impaling a target. '''Animate: '''Tagged to any type of object, it lets it follow any commands. '''Horse: '''Causes a substance to form into an horse the user can ride on. Category:Quirks